the Dragon's Den
by trueflame
Summary: Follow Shadynn Dragonhart, the newest Dragon Slayer in the Fairy Tail Guild. The month of July, Natsu hated the month of July. The month where all dragon slayers who are of age go into heat.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat on one of the stools at fairy tail's guild bar. She thought today would be like any other day. It would consist of Natsu trying to steal another S-Class job, then failing, Gray telling Natsu how much of an idiot he is, them having a so-called 'epic battle', Cana asking for some peace and quiet while she drank, then every one would join in on the fight and we would all get a talking to from the guild master Makarov. While Lucy sipped her iced water and the rest of the guild was duking it out, something completely unusual happened. There was a loud rumbling and every one went silent. The noise was coming from the dragon's den. We called the large room at the back of the guild hall the dragon's den, because thats where the dragon slayers resided. Well not Natsu, he always hung out in the main room with every one else. But Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy and the new girl were always back there. Gajeel would come out occasionally to hang out with Levy, and some times to knock some sense into Natsu for being a dumb ass.

"I wonder who that was." Levy said sitting down beside Lucy. Just as she was about to order a drink Gajeel came flying back first out of the dragons den. After him came the new girl with a smirk on her face. You could see she was trying to hold back her laughter, but failed when she saw him rubbing his now sore behind.

" Oh, Gajeel. Sparring with you is fun and all, but you let your guard down easily." She walked past every one to where Gajeel was and stuck her pointed staff to the ground and held out her hand. The larger dragon slayer sighed in defeat and grabbed her hand. Instead of standing up he pulled her down and straddled her waist.

"Tsk tsk Shadynn, letting your guard down, what a disappointment. Don't under estimate me girly, you played a dirty trick on me distracting me like that, but it was clever. Now, how 'bout we get some drinks and forget about this fight." The brute said getting off of her grabbing her by the hand and helping her up. Shadynn flashed a brilliant smile, grabbed her priestess staff and walked over to the bar counter. She reached over and grabbed her self an already poured pint of Ale.

Lucy always got nervous when the new dragon slayer was around, her aura was off and she was a strong mage. On top of her white dragon magic, she also carries her holy necklace and staff, which allow her to use spells from another realm. She used this spell called Purify on Laxus once when he was being a pervert, he ended up begging her never to use that spell again because he felt to pure and innocent. Not to mention it singed off most his clothes and body hair. Laxus wasn't afraid of her, any one could tell, but he was anxious around her because you never knew what she was going to do next.  
"Your skills are improving Shadynn I think you're ready for some jobs, don't you think?" Mirajane said to her. Then the most unexpected of all happened. She squealed excitedly like a little girl.

"Did that just happen." Natsu whispered to Gray.

"That was actually kind of cute." Gray whispered back.  
Shadynn's dragon hearing kicked in and she glared at the two boys who were now advancing. Natsu put his arm around his fellow dragon slayer.

"So Shade, who are you going to team up with? Because I'm available if you slayers should stick together." Natsu said smiling ignoring the annoyed looks he was receiving from Lucy. Shadynn blushed and sunk into her seat, which was totally unlike the warrior.

"Uhm, I don't know Natsu. Splitting up the strongest team in Fairy Tail isn't really in any ones best interest. Plus..." She said hesitantly before motioning him to come close so she could whisper something. "I'm scared." Natsu gave her a confused look. All the talk about this girl must have been wrong. When they found her and let her into their home all Natsu heard about was how strong of a warrior she was, and how at her old guild she was doing S-Class jobs.

Shadynn sighed. She was about to say why to him but before she could get her words out Laxus came through the door and summoned the dragon slayers back to the den, including Natsu. Every one else gave eachother confused looks and continued their every day ritual.

"Lucy, you can't make it that apparent that you're jealous of the girls that Natsu talks to. It's really obvious you like him, so why don't you just tell him." Levy said to Lucy.

"You're right Levy, but she has every thing. She's like the female version of Natsu. Hell she has blonde hair that's dip died pink to be like him. Well she had it before she came to the guild but whatever! Her body is nicer than mine and it would probably tie with Mirajane, her magic is totally epic, she has the sweetest voice ever, her outfits kick ass. Why can't I be her?"

"Luce, look. You can't be her because you're you. Natsu was just trying to be nice to her that's all. The only thing they have in common is they were both raised by dragons, don't worry girl, I see the way he looks at you." Levy got out of her stool and gave her a big hug. "If he doesn't go for you he won't know what he is missing."

Back in the dragon's den Laxus was talking to the dragons about a very different matter.

"Now, every one knows what month it is right?" Laxus said having a stern look on his face.

"It's July." Shadynn said innocently.

"Aw shit really. God dammit I don't want to have to go through this again. Last year Gajeel refused to take his herbs and my ass had to pay the price." Natsu said angrily. Shadynn and Wendy looked confused.

" You see girls, you're new here, and probably haven't gone through this yet. When you come of age, which is 17 for girls, your dragon instincts tell you to look for a mate and you go in heat. What Natsu was talking about was that when you don't take these special herbs to control your urges you get, well how do I phrase this appropriately for young girls, well you get horny. Gajeel refused to take his herbs so he went around having sex with any girl that he could get with, of course that didn't help because the only way you can subdue these urges is to have sex with another dragon slayer. At the time we didn't know of any women dragon slayers so he went for the weaker out of the two options, Natsu." Shadynn looked wide-eyed over to Natsu, his head was held down in shame from what was just told.

"But don't worry girls, we will make sure that each one of us takes their herbs every day so we have no incidences." Laxus said with a smile. " You can either drink it in a tea, smoke it, or season food with it, either way I highly suggest you take it."


	2. Chapter 2

The news hit Shadynn like a tone of bricks. On-top of starting new jobs with the guild she now had to make sure that she took herbs to make sure she didn't accidentally rape some one.

"Great, well this sounds wonderful. You have to be shitting me. This is a joke right? These 'herbs' are probably just going to get me really high and then I'll get in trouble by the guild master. I'm not taking them, this is all so stupid. If you need me I'll be at the job board earning money." Shadynn said turning her back to her fellow dragon slayers and walked out the door, grabbing her staff on the way out. Natsu tried to stop her, but she was a forced to be reckoned with.

"Mira, where are the S-Class jobs?" Shadynn said walking out of the dragon's den. Mira looked worried.

"Look Shade, I knew you took on like all the S-Class jobs at your old guild, but you can't take them on alone. You had two partners at your previous guild, I don't think I can let you do this." Shadynn looked at her with fire burning in her eyes.

"Mira, If you don't give me the requests, so help you god I will tell this place apart." She said fuming. Mira anxiously pulled out some papers from the drawer behind the bar counter. Shadynn looked them over quickly and took one with a mediocre reward and the difficulty wasn't to hard.

***6 DAYS LATER***

All had been quiet in the guild, the dragon slayers that were there had taken their herbs and training regularly in the training ring. Shadynn was still not back yet and every one was starting to worry about her. Mira had a copy of her request and she estimated it would only take four days to do. Just when she was about to send Laxus after her she came bursting through the door, her black robe ripped to shreds, her light armour was dented and scratched. And any one with an acute sense of smell noticed that her scent was off. She took two steps into the guild and collapsed onto her knee's.

" I did it." She whispered. She pulled two pieces of paper out of her hip pouch. When Gajeel came to pick her up he was hit with the strange sent. Mira walked over to where the two papers have been thrown and looked at it with shock. She didn't just take one S-class job, but two.

" You stupid girl! You could have gotten your self killed! Do you know what the guild master is going to do when he finds out you took these!" Mira yelled.

"Cram it Mira, Gramps wont say anything. Hell he wont even find out, he's at a council meeting for the next week. So by the time he comes back the girl will be healed and every thing will be resolved." Laxus said from the doorway to the dragon's den.

"You're heartless Laxus. She could have died" Mira said quietly. The eldest dragon slayer laughed at her and turned his back heading back into the den.

"Yeah, well she didn't."

***LATER THAT NIGHT.* Shadynn's POV**

I woke up to the dark room I had known so well. Trying to sit up I found myself being pushed down by an invisible force. I sighed and tried looking around. Looking down at my self clad in my sports bra and pink PJ shorts I wonder who changed me.

"That was a really stupid decision you made you know. The whole guild worried about you. And I highly suggest you start taking the herbs, your smell has changed. Have you felt any different?" Laxus said from the end of the bed.

"Not really, I was fighting the whole time i've been gone. I wouldn't have noticed it." Now that I think of it there is an unwelcome felling stirring in my belly, but I wasn't going to let suspicion take over me. My body slowly started to become less numb and I was getting feeling back in my limbs. Even though my mind was telling me not to I sat up so I could see Laxus. My eyes went wide with shock as the realization of his shirtless body came to me. His hair was slightly messy and he was wearing loose-fitting sweat pants. The older and bigger dragon slayer smirked as he saw me eye him up and down.

"Come on you must be thirsty. Every one is asleep so you don't have to worry about any one seeing you in your pajamas." He said standing up stretching out his limbs. When he faced me I saw the way his sweat pants hung on his hips and I nearly melted away. I never really noticed, but he had the pefect body. Broad shoulders, defined abs, toned legs and a slender waist. I shook my head to get the thought out and got up with his to go to the bar in the guild. When we arrived there I saw that It had been deserted hours ago, which only meant that It was after three O'clock but before seven. Laxus went behind the bar and filled my glass with ice-cold water. He placed the cup before me and I hurriedly picked it up to gulp it down greedily. The man smiled and walked around the bar to sit beside me while I drank.

" You know Laxus. I used to think you didn't care about any one but Lucy and Gramps when I came here. But obviously I was wrong. You're a nice guy, and I'm glad to have met you." I said smiling to him, going back to drinking my water. When I finished we headed back to the den to sleep. Before I hopped into my bed Laxus came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

" Good night little one. Sweet dreams." He said and kissed my forehead. When his lips left my skin there was a slight electric shock. I smiled when he walked over to his bed and sighed quietly. I got into my bed and cuddled into the warm blankets.

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed and out of the den trying not to wake any one. He looked back at me and smiled when we passed through the door into the large room where every one would gather. Putting a finger to his lips he motioned for me to be silent. I nodded my head and wondered what was soon to come. He brought me over to the bar counter where we had a drink not only moments before picking me up by my hips and placing me there. His arms went around my waist and he crushed his mouth to mine, his tongue begging for entrance, I was only to happy to oblige. Our tongues fighting for dominance and he soon won. I moaned into the kiss, he took this as a sign that I wanted more so he ground his hips into mine. Through his sweatpants I could feel he had a hard-on, and that made me exited. I moaned again when he thrust his hips more forcefully this time. He pulled away from me and smiled. His hand was now at the waist band of my shorts, pulling both of my lower body articles off. I gasped at the cold air nipping at my hot skin. The man latched his mouth on my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin, he rubbed his hands and fingers on my inner thighs, but never touching my heated core. When he was done attacking my neck he dragged his tongue to my collar-bone, he then realized his next destination was covered, so he took off the sports bra that covered my perky chest. His tongue continued and swirled around one hard nipple, then he did the same to the other. Meanwhile I was mewling and moaning for him to give me more. He complied with my request and licked further, passed my navel, and now at its final destination. _

I gasped and my eyes flew open finding my self in bed, but not mine. Arms were around my waist and hot breath was on my neck. I flipped over to see that I had taken residence in Laxus's bed while I had a hot steamy dream about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiro Mashima's great mind owns fairy tail, I only own my OC. Sorry I haven't done any warnings!**

**Thank you to the people who have reviewed and read my story, It means a lot to me!**

***This chapter contains sexual innuendo's***

* * *

**Third person POV**

Shadynn let out a quiet gasp and cursing herself inwardly for her misfortune. What had made her get into Laxus' bed? Was it because of the steamy dream she was having? Or did he carry her to the bed? These questions stirred through the young dragon slayers head. Her feelings toward him were nothing but platonic, as with the other dragon slayers.

As Shadynn thought about the awkward situation she was put in, Laxus laughed mentally. He was making her squirm with just the presence of his being. All he had to do was open his eyes to make her squeal with surprise. Laxus wanted to make her jump and make her squirm, so he did what any gentle man would do in this situation. He stretched out his arms and grabbed her, pulling her in to his embrace. She gasped a little louder this time. Shadynn stilled and looked around not knowing what she was to do. At any moment The man in bed with her could wake up and be just as surprised as she was, so she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"Are'nt you going to say good morning to me Shade?" Laxus said with his eyes still closed and a smile plastered on his face. Shadynn shifted uncomfortably in the large dragon slayers hold, she was stuck.

"Laxus I swear to god I have no idea what the hell im doing in your bed. I don't remember switching beds." She said with her eyes wide and slightly sweating a bit, not because she was nervous, but the body heat they were creating.

" Oh I know, you were making some pretty interesting noises last night, so I thought you were uncomfortable and let you sleep in the big boy bed." Laxus said with his eyes now open, looking into her grey eyes. Shadynn shifted uncomfortably in the large bed and jumped out stretching her aching limbs. Laxus laughed and put his hands behind his head and sank in to his bed further.

"Well," Shadynn said awkwardly stepping backwards. "I better go, you know.. Got some training to do." With as much grace as she possibly could, she fast walked out of the den and into the large bar area that was filled with mages. Shadynn awkwardly walked over to the bar and slumped down on one of the bar stools, then groaned inwardly remembered her steamy dream from last night.

"Is something wrong Shadynn? You look tired. No sleep last night?" Mira said from behind the bar.  
"No I had enough sleep." Shadynn said quietly looking down. Mira looked at the dragon slayer. She looked weary and troubled, and still a little torn and beat up from the two S-Class jobs she did. With out a second thought, Mira leaned on her elbows on the counter so she was eye level with Shadynn.

"Who's the guy?" Mira asked sweetly.

" Mira-" Shadynn started, but the black-haired dragon slayer grabbed her by the shoulder and started to take her away.

"Come on short stack, Laxus said you were training, so I thought I'd join you." Gajeel said with a wink.

*hours later*

Gajeel and Shadynn were both panting and hunched over, trying to cath their breath. It had taken Shadynn by surprise when she noticed Gajeel had been getting faster and more agile, while she was somewhat slow and clumsy. Half way through the battle Gajeel grabbed her from behind and whispered to her.

***flash back***

"You know short stack, If you would have taken those herbs you would'nt be in this mess." He placed his hands on her hips. " I would probably face first in the ground by now." Slowly her ran his hands over her bare taut stomach. Shadynn sucked in a breath, turned around and pounced on him, straddling his hips. Gajeel let out a chuckle as the young dragon slayer licked and sucked at his neck.

"Okay, enough fun short stack, get off." Gajeel ordered. When Shadynn didn't get up Gajeel threatened to throw her off. He grabbed her shoulders and she hissed in protest. With not much strength at all Gajeel threw him off her. Shadynn was furious, she took a lunge position, and she ran after him.

* end of flash back*

As the two panted, a clap could be heard from only a few feet away. It was the blonde haired dragon slayer Laxus.

"Well done Gajeel, I've never seen you beat her before. Gold star for you Gajeel. But Shadynn, maybe if you had done as I ordered you wouldn't be in this mess. Now, If you go into my office as soon as im finished talking to you both, you wont get in too much trouble and I can give you the herbs which you will gladly take." Laxus said with a smile. Shadynn sighed and started walking towards Laxus' office, he would meet her in there Shadynn was out of ear shot Laxus began a conversation with Gajeel.

"I totally had no idea what I was getting into when you said I had to spar with her. She is a she devil. But you can tell, with this whole situation she is in, her energy is majorly depleted. She was slow and kind of clumsy with her movements. Until the herbs kick in, don't send her on any jobs, it could be the death of her. We need to give her those herbs right away." Gajeel said.

"You're right Gajeel, but I mean this could be fun right? Having a sexy blonde want nothing but rough, sloppy sex. Come on Gajeel, you can't tell me that Levy is enough to slake your lust. You have to be gentle with her because she so little. Well I know you like smaller girls, well Shadynn is little, but she has strength to counter your attacks." Laxus grinned a sly grin.

" Fine, but she has to take the herbs in a week. No longer." Gajeel gave in. Laxus gave him a pat on the back and started to walk in the direction Shadynn went off into.

" Laxus, why did Shadynn go into your office?" Wendy said innocently. Laxus smiled at her.

"Well Wendy. Shadynn hasn't been doing what she's been told, so she is in big trouble. I don't want to be mad at you to Wendy, so do as you're told okay?" Laxus continued to his office, she was in trouble all right.

When Laxus reached the door he noticed it was partly open, and there was something hanging on the door knob. When he picked it up, he realized it was Shadynn's underwear, well it could barely be classified as an article of clothing. When he opening the door his eyes trailed upwards, only to meet the naked body, posing seductively, of his fellow dragon slayer, Shadynn.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, make sure to review or send me a personal message! It really encourages me to read. I hope you like it! Ask me questions if I have confused any one, and tell me things that you would like to happen and I will make sure to try to add it in to future chapters!**

**Thank you lovelies, your feedback means a lot to me!**


End file.
